


A lesson In Pleasure

by Compulsive_dreamer



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, The Librarians (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Milking, Punishment, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsive_dreamer/pseuds/Compulsive_dreamer
Summary: The Day after Lessons Learnt. Will Christian be able to keep his attitude in check?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was the first to wake up that morning. Christian was still nestled close to Steve’s side, softly snoring. Steve glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 7:48 am. He knew Christian would be asleep for a while longer yet. This gave Steve time to plan what he wanted to do with/to Christian. Before the whole drunken rule-breaking debacle, Steve had had a very clear plan for how he wanted this weekend to go, but as always with Christian, these plans had changed. He’d spent a long time researching various new kinks for them to explore and had really wanted to push his sub’s limits but now Steve had a problem. His plans had revolved around Christian not having his cock encased in cold clear plastic. But Steve was resourceful if nothing else!

Steve pondered on the different options available to him, he was so lost in his own head he’d not heard Christian stir beside him, “quit thinking so loud! Some of us are trying to sleep here!” Steve chuckled but then remembered that Christian was still wearing his leather cuff. He knew they'd agreed that he was going to be stricter with Christian this weekend and decided this was the perfect opportunity to start. Steve reached for his lover’s wrist, grabbed it roughly and replied, “I’d watch my mouth if I were you boy! That’s strike one!” “Come on Steve, I was only joking!” Christian couldn’t help his retort. Quick as a flash, Steve pulled Chris on top of him ass up and spanked him on the same spot 10 times, hard and fast. “You will NOT speak to me that way Christian, and you WILL show me respect. Not only is that strike two, but if there’s another smart Alec remark you’ll spend a whole week in that cage, understood?!” Steve said sternly. Christian whined pitifully, the pain in his ass cheek was intense. _Fuck, Steve’s really going for it today. Why can’t I keep my mouth shut?! How the fuck have I gone from sleeping to 2 strikes and a red ass in less than 3 minutes. I gotta try harder. _“Sorry, Sir” he muttered sadly. “That’s better” Steve smiled, kissing Chris on the cheek to show him that he appreciated his apology. “Now you’ve stopped being a brat, can we actually get out of bed so that we can start our day. I’ve got a lot planned!” Steve stated as he jumped out of bed. He waited to see if Chris would be able to control his tongue long enough to get out of bed. He was pleasantly surprised when Christian just grunted and climbed gingerly out of his side of the bed. He was still sore and a little stiff from the night before, in his head he was cussing a blue streak at being called a brat but didn’t dare vocalise them to Steve. He was already nervous about the fact that he had two strikes, he shivered at the thought of gaining a third strike again today. Steve noticed that Christian was struggling to move, “are you, alright sweetheart? Did I hurt you last night?” “I’m fine, honestly, Steve. I’m just not as young as I once was” Christian replied mournfully, cracking his joints to emphasise his point. “That makes two of us then!!” Quipped Steve, “I’m gonna go make breakfast, do you want pancakes?” Steve asked as he slipped on an old pair of faded jeans and a soft white T-shirt. Christian’s mouth started to water, “hmmm sounds good!” “Ok, you get dressed, whatever you want and then I want you to bring your leather restraints and a length of chain. Come downstairs when you’re ready!” Steve shouted behind him before bouncing out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Christian stood there stunned _restraints? Chain? Pancakes? What on earth is he planning?_ Dutifully Christian dressed in joggers and a T-shirt, followed by a hoodie and then went to the toy box and rooted around until he found what he was looking for. Even though Steve hadn’t given Christian a time limit he was anxious to get downstairs as quickly as possible, not wanting to give Steve any cause to punish him. 

Christian made it down the stairs in record speed, Steve was barefoot in the kitchen softly singing to himself whilst he hand-whisked the pancake batter he’d made from scratch. “Oh hey, Chris.” Steve smiled brightly, “do you want blueberry or banana pancakes?” “Peanut butter” came the other man’s response. “And did you buy the peanut butter when I asked you to?” Steve inquired, already knowing full well the answer was no. “No!” Christian sulked. “Well then baby boy, the question still stands blueberry or banana?” “Banana, please, Sir” Chris replied. “Such a respectful boy” Steve commented and lovingly ruffled Chris’s hair, to which Chris pulled a face, but remained silent. “Ok, banana pancakes it is. Sit on this chair,” Steve instructed as he pulled the designated chair out for him to sit on, “did you bring what I asked you to?” “Yeah I did, Sir” Chris replied and held then up to show him. “Excellent job, baby. We don’t need them right this second so you can just put them down on the countertop and sit down” Steve replied turning his back to his lover as he continued to make breakfast. Once it was ready and plated up, Steve brought both plates over to the breakfast bar and set one in front of Chris and one in front of himself. “Coffee?” He asked, “yes, please. Steve, can I have a knife and fork?” “Oh, don’t worry about that my love you won’t be needing them.” Steve smiled and he returned with a large steaming cup of strong black coffee. Christian looked at Steve like he’d suddenly grown a second head, but Steve just smiled and moved his chair so that he was sat practically on top of Christian. 

He then grabbed hold of Chris’s leather wrist cuff and asked: “Do you have your safe words ready, Christian?” Steve asks, gently stroking the thin skin of his boyfriend’s wrist, Christian stared at Steve with his mouth wide open. But when Steve said nothing else he eventually replied “Yes, Sir”.“And what have you chosen?” Steve responds, “Red’ for a complete stop and ‘Yellow’ or a break, Sir” Christian confident in his response but nervous about what might happen next. Steve then started his familiar speech: “Very well Christian, you are mine now, to do with however I see fit, I choose the punishments and the rewards, and you will accept this without question as you are not the one in control here. However, you have your safewords, only use them in an emergency, do you understand? If I think you are taking advantage of your safe word to get out of a punishment, I shall restart whatever I was doing, after gagging you and doubling your punishment, do you fully understand what I have said; do you have any questions before we start?”

Christian gulped nervously, he looked down at where Steve’s hand was holding onto his wrist and then up at his boyfriend’s face. Steve could obviously sense his lover’s confusion and asked, “are you ok Christian? Remember you’re not being punished, you are allowed to say or ask anything. BUT, remember you’re already on your second strike, so be respectful and you’ll be just fine.” Christian stared at Steve some more, so many questions floating around his head, he wasn’t sure which to go for, he finally bit the bullet and asked the big burning question, “what are you going to do?” He sounded so nervous and unsure of what was going to happen that Steve stopped, stood up and moved to hug the older man. “I thought we’d have a lovely intimate breakfast here at the bar and you won’t need a knife and fork because I’m going to help you with that” Steve offered softly. He could feel the moment that the penny drops; unsure about what to do next, Christian blurted out what he was thinking, “you wanna feed me!” “Yes, Christian I AM going to feed you. I’m going to tie you to this chair and then feed you your breakfast and you’re going to be a very good boy and do as you are told, aren’t you?” Steve replied. Christian clenched his chin, flared his nostrils and stared Steve straight in the face, eyeballing him, letting him know exactly how he felt about this development, without saying a single word. Steve chuckled lightly and grabbed the restraints off the counter and set to work. He knew that Christian would be stubborn and wouldn’t want feeding, it was just like the bathing, he could practically hear Christian shouting at him “I DON’T NEED YOU TO FUCKING FEED ME! I’M A GROWN MAN!” Thankfully for them both, Christian kept this obvious thought mostly to himself, though the tensed jaw and grinding teeth gave away his true feelings on the situation. Once Christian’s wrists were in the cuffs, Steve looped the short-chain under the chair and clipped each cuff to the chain so that Christian couldn’t lift his arms from his side. Steve toyed with the idea of restraining his ankles as well but thought he shouldn’t need to go that far; it was only breakfast after all.

Once Steve was ready he sat back at his seat and magically produced a spare knife and fork. Christian was still wearing his ‘if looks could kill’ face, but Steve had seen it all before and knew that ultimately his boyfriend would willingly submit, he just needed this stubborn moment of defiance to help maintain his ego. Unperturbed Steve cut the first piece of pancake, dipped it in maple syrup and moved it towards Christian’s closed mouth. Christian started to shake his head and pulled his lips inside his mouth making “nuh-uh” noises, just like a toddler about to throw a tantrum. Steve sighed, returned the fork to the plate and waited. Christian looked first at the fork and then at Steve, surprised that he’d given up so easily. He smiled inwardly at the triumph. Steve simply picked up his own knife and fork and started to eat his own breakfast and drink his coffee, pretending that he was alone. Christian found he didn’t like been ignored, he stared at his plate watching his delicious food and coffee get colder whilst not being able to do anything about it. He tested his bonds experimentally and even tried to move his mouth down to the plate to eat it himself, both were mostly ignored by Steve, who just slid the plate further at of reach and continued eating. 

It was only had Steve had finished and was washing up his breakfast pots and putting them away, that Christian eventually decided to make his presence known with a huff and a quiet, “fine” and suddenly it was as if Steve could see and hear him again. “Did you say something baby boy? You haven’t eaten much breakfast this morning, you must be very hungry. I know I was!” “I am hungry” Christian complained. Steve smiled evilly saying “Is that how you speak to me Christian? Especially after I cooked you a tasty breakfast that you apparently didn’t want. Perhaps I should just throw it away and leave you there until lunchtime. Maybe that would make you see that you don’t get to choose when you obey and when you don’t. I didn’t hear a safe word, so I’m not sure what you want me to do?” Christian remained silent, he knew he’d been wilfully defiant and he thought he’d got away with it. Just as Steve picked up the plate and mug to empty them Christian yelled, “STOP!” But nothing more, Steve continues to move towards the bin when Christian tries again “wait, please I’m sorry. I am hungry. Please Sir, will you feed me?” Steve figuratively clapped himself on the back. He’d never been able to get Christian to outright ask for anything whilst submitting without been heavily prompted first. This was a massive step forward and Steve wasn’t going to let this moment pass him by. He all but ran back to the spot where Christian was ‘sat’ and kissed the top of his head, inhaling his boyfriend’s unique scent. “Good boy! Of course, I can feed you, what beautiful manners you have. I trust they’ll be no more stubbornness? If there is, the food WILL go in the bin, understand?” Christian nodded silently unable to look Steve in the eyes. Steve sighed loudly but let it slide otherwise it WILL be lunchtime before they leave this kitchen. But it didn’t mean that Steve was at all happy with Christian’s behaviour. Steve doesn’t say anything but picked up the fork and held it up to Christian’s mouth, it takes Christian a few moments of silent struggle before slowly opening his mouth and accepting the now cold piece of pancake. This continued mouthful by mouthful until the plate is empty. Both men sat in silence, but Steve let the other man know he’s pleased with his submission by rubbing circles gently on his thigh with his spare hand. Once the food is finished, Steve offered the cold coffee cup up to his boyfriend’s lips, Christian frowned and wrinkled his face at the taste of the cold, bitter coffee, but knew that it’s really his fault and dutifully drank the entire thing. The whole experience, apart from everything being cold, wasn’t bad at all. Christian actually felt calmer and felt the love and care Steve was showing him. Yes, he’d never admit that out loud but the feelings were definitely there. Steve has been so careful and gentle there wasn’t a crumb or drop on Christian when Steve cleared away the pots, “Better?” He asked, Christian just nodded unable to verbally say how he felt. Steve unclipped Chris’s wrists and let him roll his shoulders and wrists, after all, he had been sat there for over an hour. 

Steve was pleased that breakfast was finally over but incredibly annoyed at Chris’s attitude. Christian figured he’d got away with his act of defiance, right until Steve said in his cold impersonal Dom voice, “Kane, you have 2 choices. You can call this little breakfast performance of yours strike 3 and face the consequences, which you know the punishment all too well, or we can go upstairs and I can punish you for your behaviour and you'll find out what the consequences will be? And you better be damn respectful and polite when you answer me because I’ve had enough of your attitude. I only punished you yesterday and yet today you're still acting like a spoilt brat! Perhaps I was too easy on you?!” Christian opened and closed his mouth several times, he knew that everything Steve had said was true and he didn’t even know why he was acting the way he was. After a long pause, Christian replied, “I’m sorry sir, please punish me for my unacceptable bratty behaviour”. “Very well, Christian” came Steve’s emotionless reply, “you have a minute and a half to get yourself up those stairs and into position, naked or the cuff comes off and stays off!”Christian was out of the kitchen and up the stairs like a shot. He was really worried Steve would take back the leather cuff he was wearing because he wasn’t good enough for it, that he wasn’t worth the effort; he was determined to prove Steve wrong. As Christian was neatly folding his clothes he heard Steve shout up the stairs, “I want you facing away from the door with your eyes down, understood?”. Christian respectfully replied that he understood but this made him even more nervous. It meant he wouldn’t be able to see Steve as he walked in, to be able to gauge how his master was feeling. He was so apprehensive even if dick in its plastic cage wasn’t very interested in current events. 

When Steve entered the bedroom exactly 90 seconds after giving his orders he was pleased to find his lover in the correct position with his head bowed. Steve had been careful to be as quiet as a mouse of the stairs so that his sub didn’t hear him arrive. He stood for several minutes just watching and thinking about what he was going to do. He sighed loudly wondering how he’d found himself, less than a day later, with a kneeling Christian awaiting punishment. Christian jumped at the sound but corrected himself quickly, he could hear the disappointment and annoyance in that sigh. Steve walked up behind his kneeling boyfriend and roughly grabbed hold of his hair. Christian gasped but didn’t say anything else. Steve forcefully pulled his head back using the fist full of hair as leverage, Christian tried desperately to allow to rough treatment and to keep his face downcast, just like he’d been told to. When Steve seemed satisfied that Christian would not break position he started his speech, “I can’t even begin to tell you how disappointed I am with you and your behaviour today! The Christian who woke up this morning and came downstairs with me isn’t MY Christian at all. MY Christian is cheeky perhaps but he willingly submits or uses his safe words, MY Christian is respectful if not stubborn at times. And that’s fine, I enjoy your moments of sass and stubbornness before responding correctly.” Steve then pulled Christian’s hair again to emphasise his point, “This Christian before me is wilfully defiant, rude and unworthy of the cuff that I gave him. I am going to punish you now and I hope for your sake that MY Christian makes a swift reappearance!” With that Steve let go of Christian’s hair with such force that the kneeling man lost his balance, he quickly righted himself and whispered, “sorry, Sir” as he did so. Throughout Steve’s speech, Christian had had his eyes screwed shut in an attempt to shut out the impact of Steve’s words, the more Steve pulled on his hair the harder it was to stay in position. His face was bright red from the effort and his eyelashes damp from the tongue-lashing, he felt ashamed of his actions and anxious to get his punishment over with. “Safe words!” Stated Steve, not really a question but Christian answered the same as always. “I don’t want to hear a single word from you unless it’s an answer to a direct question or one of your safe words, anything else will double your punishment, do you understand?” “Yes, Sir” Christian replied pitifully. “I want you to crawl to the toy box and find me your leather paddle,” Steve said, his voice still cold and impersonal, which made Christian even more nervous, he wasn’t sure about this new attitude of Steve’s. Not wanting to gain any more punishment then he’d already accrued, he quickly crawled around Steve to the toy box in the wardrobe and hunted for the implement that was going to be used on him. Just as he found it, Steve continued, “I want you to crawl here and bring me the paddle in your mouth. Don’t drop it mind, or else I’ll increase your punishment, do you understand?” Christian tensed when he heard Steve say that he’d have to carry it in his mouth, he could feel his face heat up and his eyes tingle with unshed tears, a harsh cough behind him reminded him he’d been asked a direct question, “Yes, Sir, sorry Sir”. He picked up the paddle and put the handle into his mouth, he didn’t like the taste of the wood against his tongue and found that it is was heavier than he had expected. He tried it several different ways trying to find the most comfortable but also the position that meant he was least likely to drop it. Christian was pulled from his thoughts by an impatient Steve tapping his foot and coughing behind him, he quickly picked his chosen position for the paddle and started to crawl back to Steve. Every movement made the paddle bounce and wobble and each time Christian’s heart did a little flip of panic that he might drop it, he had to clench his teeth tightly around the wood to stop it from falling out. Finally, he reached Steve and resumed his waiting position of kneeling in front of Steve: legs apart, ass sitting on the back of his heels and palms face up, on his thighs, he kept the paddle in his mouth because Steve hasn’t told him to drop it yet. 

Steve looked down at Christian and was amazed he’d followed his instructions so perfectly, admittedly incredibly slowly but there’d been no arguing, no attitude, no stubbornness, which Steve was incredibly pleased to see. He reached down and took the paddle from his lover’s mouth and stroked his jaw to show that he appreciated his submission. Steve experimentally moved the paddle from hand to hand trying to work out what was going to give the best result, several times the paddle came close to Christian’s face, Christian had to close his eyes to stop himself visibly flinching. Once Steve seemed happy with everything, he instructed Christian to go stand by the open doorway and reach up to the top of the door frame with both hands and then take a step back and spread his legs. Christian complied without question. Steve came over and moved his lover’s body to how he wanted it. This meant that for Christian to still reach the top of the doorframe he would have to stay on his tiptoes which was tricky and uncomfortable, but he guessed that was probably the whole reason behind the position. “I want you to maintain this position, your heels stay off the ground, your hands stay on the doorframe. I don’t want to hear any words coming from your mouth unless it’s your safe words. If you break position or speak, you will be punished further. I’m not going to tell you how many licks you’re going to get and you don’t need to count them, I will let you know when we are done here. Do you understand?” “Yes, Sir” came the reply through gritted teeth, as the muscle strain was already starting to affect him. The first blow shook Christian, it wasn’t a warning up spank it was hard and then the others quickly followed. Christian had started trying to count but found that he wobbled too much if he didn’t focus 100% on maintaining his position. The whacks rained down thick and fast, he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from making too much noise. The pain was intense his ass and the back of his thighs were already a dusky pink and Steve was showing no sign of stopping, if anything he seemed to be getting more energy from it. Christian wasn’t sure when the tears started but soon they were streaming down his face and hitting the floor below him. His fingers and toes were starting to cramp and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take when Steve finally stopped, clearly sensing his partner was nearing his limit. He had been tempted to push Chris to his limit to see whether he would safe word or not but decided against. “You can let go now, Chris,” Steve told him, he sighed and let go and put his feet flat on the floor. “I want you to crawl to that corner and kneel in position and wait for me there. I’m going to go get an ice pack and some ice water for you. I’ll be straight back” Steve pointed to Christian’s normal corner. Christian was sad that he still couldn’t look at Steve, but thankfully he got to kneel rather than stand. But when he got to the corner he hissed as his abused flesh made contact with heels, he continued to cry softly to himself whilst reflecting on his behaviour. Steve was incredibly quick grabbing the supplies he needed and was up the stairs in no time. He could hear his lover crying and he ran up the stairs taking 2 at a time. “That’s it baby boy, let it all out,” he said softly running his fingers gently through his lover’s hair. This only made Christian cry harder. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you in the bed and help you feel better, yeah?” Steve said calmly, already starting to help the older man to his feet. He practically carried the dead weight of his crying lover onto their bed face down. He moved some pillows so that Christian could rest his head on them. Christian remained silent as Steve applied the ice pack to his dark red behind. He whimpered at the cold against his hot flesh but said nothing. Steve began to worry he’d pushed Christian too far as normally he would be begging for forgiveness and contact after being punished but the fact he remained quiet was suspicious. “Are you ok, babe?” Steve questioned, coming completely out of Dom mode to check on his silent lover. Still nothing. “Come on Christian talk to me. You’re scaring me!” He continued allowing the panic to filter into his voice. “Yes, Sir I’m fine Sir” came the response. “Baby you’re punishment is over, you know that right? I’m going to take good care of you?” Steve replied pleased on the one hand that Christian was talking to him, worried that he’d fallen deep into subspace and couldn’t differentiate between the scene and reality. Steve continued to look after his boyfriend, he applied aloe vera to his ass and thighs, he even started to massage his shoulders, then his back and then moved down to his calves and feet. Once he’d finished he could hear Christian snoring slowly into his pillow. Steve decided to leave him where he was and get ready for his plan for the afternoon. Christian woke up about an hour later he was worried he’d been left alone, his head felt fuzzy and he couldn’t really remember how he’d got to the bed. He turned, hissing as his ass rubbed against the soft cotton sheets, he frantically looked around, “ah you’re back!” Came Steve’s friendly voice. Christian turned around to find Steve reading a book at the side of the bed. Christian smiled shyly unsure what to do or say, just in case he ruined the moment. “Are you feeling more yourself now, Chris? You gave me quite the scare earlier.” Steve continued, hoping that if he talked enough Christian would say something. “Yeah, sorry, my memory is a bit foggy at the moment. You must’ve really got me to go deep. Erm…I don’t remember What happened, did I do or say something stupid?” Christian quietly replied, ducking his head to hide the pink flush spreading over his cheeks. “Actually you wouldn’t say anything at all, Chris. I couldn’t get you more than Yes, Sir out of you” Steve replied. “Oh God, Steve I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me this morning. I never want you to take the cuff back. I worked so hard for that, I don’t want to do anything that would jeopardise that!” Christian pleaded and tried to snuggle up to Steve. Steve moves onto the bed to allow his lover better access, “thank you for your apology, baby it means a lot. You really worried me this morning with your behaviour. I didn’t know what else to threaten you with other than taking the cuff away. I’m sorry, I told you that it’s yours, that should never change.” Steve replied hugging the other man closer to him, relieved to see that HIS Christian had indeed returned to him. “What do ya say I make some sandwiches and then after we’ve eaten we can actually start what I had planned for today? You’re going to need your strength, baby boy!” Steve laughed and hugged his boyfriend one more time before disentangling himself from the limb octopus that had attacked him, he held his hand out to help Christian up, “get dressed, I’ll make the sandwiches” Steve left the room and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, which Christian was pleased to find he could eat all by himself, Steve led his boyfriend back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Steve was nervous about what he was going to suggest to Christian, not sure how the other man would react. “So, you know we said about making things more intense?” Steve started, _way to sounds cool and together _he thinks to himself when he realises that he’s spoken those words out loud. Christian noticed that his lover is unnaturally nervous, Steve is never worried about anything, too laid back to worry about stuff, especially the kinky stuff. “erm..yeah” Christian quickly replied, concerned that if he takes too long to say something that Steve might talk himself out of whatever it is. Steve took a steadying breath and said, “Ok, so I’ve been researching something for a while but I need you to understand first that you’ll be completely safe the whole time, I’ll be right here and we can stop anytime. But hopefully you’ll get really into it and you won’t want to stop.” He knows he’s over-explaining it, but he’s worried that if he doesn’t say it now and then Christian freaks out then he’d feel like he’d failed as a Dom. Christian smiled leant forward and kissed Steve chastely on the lips but didn't say anything, he hoped the kiss would say everything he needed it to. Steve sighed into the kiss and slid back into Dom mode. 

“I want you to strip and get into position in the corner, whilst you wait for me to be ready to start.” Before Steve had even finished speaking, Christian had jumped off the bed and was shedding his clothes. Steve chuckled and then moved to the wardrobe. It took him several trips to get everything he needs. He turned to check on Christian to find him standing in the corner with his legs apart and his fingers entwined and resting on the back of his head. Smiling to himself, he attached the restraints to the bed and set everything else he would need on the bedside table and then moved over to his lover, who was still patiently waiting for him. “I have a question for you, Christian” Steve started, whispering into the other man’s ear. Christian tensed slightly but remained silent “you have two choices, you can either keep the cock cage” he reached for it and tapped it gently to emphasise his point, “and you’ll be able to come as much as you like, if you’re able to, that is! Or, option two we take off the cock cage but put on a cock ring and then you’re not allowed to come at all! What is it going to be?” Steve waited for the reply. He knew it would take Christian a while to argue with himself and come up with an answer. “Can we leave the cock cage on, please Sir” eventually came Christian’s reply. Steve was so happy to hear that his respectful boy was back, he kissed Christian several times on the back of his neck before moving away. Steve got the brown leather cuffs and deftly attached them to Christian’s wrists and ankles. Then Steve did something Christian didn't expect, he suddenly felt cold gel and then two pads being stuck on the backs of his thighs near his ass, but not quite. _Well, this is new _ thought Christian. Steve then ordered Christian to get onto the bed on his back with his feet flat on the mattress. Christian quickly did exactly what Steve told him, they’d never done anything like this before and Christian found it incredibly hot and couldn't wait to find out what it is. Steve attached two further pads to Christian’s inner thighs and began to tie his boyfriend to the bed. First, he clicked his wrists to the top of the bed, pulling the rope taut so that Christian couldn't move his arms at all. Next, he moved to his ankles: he got the spreader bar and attached it in-between his lover’s spread legs and then attached the cuffs to the rope either side of the bed, fully restraining Christian to the bed, he couldn't even wiggle a little bit. Steve smiled, proud of his work so far. Christian nervously licked his lips when he noticed how hard Steve was, he knew that this is going to be something special. Steve then started to lick at Christian’s left nipple, dragging his teeth over the nub as Christian gasped and tried to move both towards and away from the sensation with no success. Once the nipple is fully erect Steve carefully attached the clamp and tightened it to just the right side of painful causing Christian to grunt and moan. Steve flicked the newly clamped nipple and then repeated his actions on the right side. Happy that Christian was on board so far, he attache wires to the pads he’d previously stuck on and linked them up to his new toy: an electroshock unit. He played with the settings for a few moments, setting it to random. He figured that way they’ll both learn a lot about the machine and how Christian will respond. 

Next, Steve retrieved the lube and moved as near to Christian’s open legs as he could, he poured entirely too much onto his fingers and moved to his sub’s puckered entrance. At first, he just circled the hole, teasing his lover, watching Christian’s penis valiantly trying to get hard within the clear plastic cage. If Steve were honest with himself he’d happily watch that all day, better than any TV show he’d ever seen, but he had other plans so moved on. He slowly started to move two fingers inside, knowing how much Christian enjoys the initial burn and stretch. Steve kept pushing against the protesting muscles until his fingers are fully seated within his lover, then he started to scissor them and open Christian up more. Christian was shaking his head from side to side unable to move his hips more than an inch. Once Steve is happy he slid in a metal dildo and connected the wires to the electro unit. Christian opened his eyes, curious to see what Steve was playing with, his eyebrow rose sceptically, “Oh don’t worry baby boy, you’ll see soon enough. Well not exactly see, but we’ll get it that in a minute” Steve kind of explains. “Ok, here’s the last few items, I’ve got: a blindfold, a gag, headphones and something new I wanted to show you.” Steve lifted up what looked like a dog toy and Christian looked more than confused, “see, what’s going to happen is I’m going to blindfold you, gag you and I’m going to take away your hearing too. So you’ll only really have touch, you’re going to lie here and this little gadget is going to take you to heaven and perhaps hell and back and all you have to do it lie here and take it, not that you can do much else!” Steve took a moment to let all that information sink in. Steve had to try really hard not to laugh at the range of emotions play across Christian’s face as he started to understand the situation, his lips finally formed an ‘o’ shape. Steve continued, “So, I’ve got this to be your safeword, it has a bell inside so all you need to do is drop it and that will be the end of the scene, understood?” Christian took the ball into his hand, he tested the size and weight. “Drop it!” Steve ordered, Christian immediately dropped the ball and could clearly hear the ‘ding’ noise as the ball bounced on the floor. “See you’ll be able to tell me if you need us to stop at any time, OK?” Christian nodded and then Steve gave him the ball again, making sure it’s firmly in his sub’s hand. “Ready?” Steve asked, staring into his lover’s eyes, seeking out any hint of anxiety but seeing none. “yes, Sir” Christian whispered amazed that he could feel so vulnerable and so loved at the same time. Steve first popped the large ballgag into Christian’s mouth as Christian lifted his head to allow Steve space to fasten it behind his head, he checked that it’s tight enough without being too tight. He then moved to pull the blindfold over his boyfriend’s eyes, it was made of thick brown leather and was quite heavy, efficiently blocking out all light. Finally, he placed the noise-cancelling headphones over his partner’s ears, attached his iPod which started playing his own ‘Stripped Down’ album on repeat. Christian made a mewling noise when the first song began through the headphones, Steve laughed knowing how much Christian loved Steve’s singing, how much his gravelly voice turns him on. 

The moment Steve turned on the electro machine and suddenly Christian yelped as his thighs involuntarily start clenching and Steve knew that the same thing must be going on inside with the dildo held deep inside Christian. Steve reached down the flicked Christian’s nipple causing another noise of pleasure. Steve watched Christian’s face as the pads and dildo increase in intensity, Christian was biting into the ball gag, he struggled against the pleasure/pain of all the different sensations he knew that he couldn't stop it, couldn't control it, had to just let it happen. Just as Christian thought he was going to come, he could feel the familiar feeling building in his balls, the machine stopped all sensations and he groaned at the loss and tried desperately to move his hips to get some more stimulation, but he knew it was hopeless. Just as Christian began to settle down again, his breathing returning to normal the machine started up again but this time the sensations started at a higher setting, Christian screamed into the gag as Steve reached for the dildo and angled it directly on his sub’s prostate, he held it there knowing that it must be painful to have no relief from the intense waves going through it. Steve moved the dildo up and down Christian’s prostate and suddenly Christian went rigid and out of the opening of his cock cage a stream of cum shot across the bed hitting his spread legs. Christian sagged into his bonds but then realised that it wasn't over the sensations were still building. Steve let go of the dildo and went to sit across the room to watch the rest of the session. _Now the real fun starts _he thought. Christian was glad of the gag as he couldn’t stop the screaming and shouting that came from the pleasure the pads and dildo caused. His nipples were even harder than normal adding to the overall overwhelming heaven of it all. 

Christian felt delirious, he had no idea how long he’d been subjected to the pleasure/pain of his situation. He couldn't predict when the electric waves would start or stop and he didn't know how strong they will be. Each time it turned on he hoped it’ll never turn off but sometimes it pain ratcheted up to the wrong side of painful and he wanted nothing more than to throw the machine across the room to stop it. But of course, he couldn't do that, he couldn't do anything but endure. He hadn't got a clue how many times he’d come, he knew barely anything is coming out of it now, he’d been milked dry. He was exhausted, yet the damned machine kept trying to take him higher. He no longer had the mental function to even wonder if Steve was still watching or when he’d end it. All he is, maybe all he’s ever been is in this moment being used and abused for his Dom’s pleasure and loving every single second of it. 

Steve sat watching his sub struggle, moan, scream and shudder at all the different sensations that are wracking his body. Steve is beyond hard. He slowly moved his hand down to his jeans, took himself out and started to stroke himself, listening to his sub suffering so beautifully. He had planned to wait until Christian was done before getting his release but just watching it all was too much. He started slowly, sliding his hand up and down his own shaft with a flick of the wrist every now and then but when Christian started cumming dry he sped up, unable to control himself any longer. Soon his seed was all over his bare chest and he was almost breathing as hard as his lover was. Once he’d recovered he stood and moved back to the bed and turned off the machine and started to unhook all the wires. He took the ball out of Christian’s hand and started to remove everything. Christian looked breath-taking, completely limp and boneless unable to do anything but lie there. Steve removed all the restraints and cleaned his sub, Christian didn't move. Steve also removed the cock cage, not that Christian noticed. After he’s finished he climbed into bed and pulled the other man against his chest making him the smaller spoon. He kissed any patch of skin he could find and whispered nonsensical endearments, knowing that Christian is still too far gone to be listening. Just as Christian’s breathing starts evens out and Steve knew he was falling asleep Christian mumbled, “thank you”. Steve went to sleep with the biggest grin on his face. No Thank YOU, Christian was his last conscious thought.


End file.
